


Ray Of Light

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
  <p>He moves me back against my SUV.  My heartbeat quickens as I try to catch my breath. (written in Eames' POV)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: In the Wee Small Hours (Part 1 & 2)

& & & & & & &

 

It has been raining all day. I glance up as the doors of Carmel Ridge open. Out steps my whole world. Only problem is he doesn't know it.

 

As I stand there soaking wet, I brace myself for his anger. This is a part of his life that he keeps from everyone. And yes, sadly, that includes me, his partner of over five years.

 

He is watching me as I step toward him. "I know I shouldn't have come..." He moves me back against my SUV. My heartbeat quickens as I try to catch my breath.

 

His hands are in my hair. Oh God! His fingertips are stroking my cheek, my lips. A sigh escapes my throat.

 

He lowers his mouth to my ear, "I'm tired of feeling numb. I just want to breathe. I need to feel." His tongue moves from my ear to the hollow of my throat.

 

"Let's get you out of the rain," I manage to whisper.

 

The tender assault on my neck does not stop. His gentle licks become gentle nibbles only to be replaced with gentle sucking.

 

The rain is no longer cold as his lips move along my neck to my chin. He kisses it softly. His mouth is on mine now. This kiss is quick; like he is afraid I will push him away. My fingers grip the front of his shirt as I close my eyes and whisper, "Kiss me again, Bobby."

 

My lips part this time and his tongue delves deep into my mouth. My arms slowly go around his neck.

 

When he pulls back, leaning his forehead against mine, I hear him whisper, "Why are you here, Eames?"

 

"You shouldn't have to be alone, Bobby. Not anymore." I slowly look up at him. "Let me help you…let me in…let me love you."

 

"Sharing this…" He gestures back to the clinic in the wide direction of his mother. "My mother, her illness. This isn't easy for me. It hurts. I can't let you hurt like that." He cups my face as he stares in to my eyes.

 

"Seeing you hurt, Bobby." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Opening them again, I insist, "do you know what that does to me?" I put his free hand over my heart. "I've got enough room in there to love you, all of you."

 

"They say she may not wake up from this. That this time might just have been enough for her, her mind and body. It's the worst I've ever seen her." He slid his hand into mine and was now leaning beside me against the SUV. I was shivering again as the rain began to fall harder.

 

He seemed to finally feel the rain then. "Let's get you inside…" He opened my door and I climbed in.

 

Once he had climbed in beside me, I turned to face him. "How'd you get here?"

 

"Cab." He took my hand in his.

 

"Let me take you home."

 

"Okay."

 

The ride back into the city is quiet. My hand remains nestled in his. He absently strokes my palm with his thumb.

 

Parking outside his apartment building, I turn off the engine. "You okay?"

 

"I'll feel better when I hold you against me." He is leaning towards me, with a hand on my cheek.

 

It is not a demand; his voice is soft and gentle. I nod and reach for the door handle.

 

Meeting on the sidewalk, my hand slips back into his. "Are you sure, Bobby?"

 

He turns me to face him as his hands rest on my hips. "You're the only ray of light I have in my life, Eames. Alex."

 

Hearing my name on his lips causes a reaction in me and I cannot stop myself. I pull his mouth down to mine for a slow, gentle kiss. As our lips part, my eyes open. "I thought I was the only one that felt that way."

 

A few of his fingers tuck into the back pockets of my jeans as he holds me in place. "You have been for a long, long time," he admits in a soft whisper heard barely above the falling rain before placing soft kisses to my face.


End file.
